


Obsesiòn

by Diana924



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Prison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> La prima volta che la vede Rochefort rimane senza parole.<br/>L’Infanta è bellissima, una bambina che sta diventando una fanciulla ma che entro breve tempo sarà una donna meravigliosa, la più bella regina di Francia pensa Rochefort</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsesiòn

La prima volta che la vede Rochefort rimane senza parole.  
L’Infanta è bellissima, una bambina che sta diventando una fanciulla ma che entro breve tempo sarà una donna meravigliosa, la più bella regina di Francia pensa Rochefort.  
Non dovrebbe pensare a lei in quel modo, la differenza d’età è molta e lei sarà la sua regina ma è impossibile evitare che la sua mente non vaghi a lei. Durante il viaggio da Madrid e Bordeaux scopre che la ragazzina timida ed impacciata non è solo bella ma anche intelligente, spiritosa e piena di gioia di vivere e che vuole godersi quei pochi giorni prima del matrimonio.  
Accade la sera prima che passino la frontiera, Madame Elisabeth sta arrivando in ritardo perché è stata malata, una sera mentre lui l’accompagna nelle sue stanze, Anna si volta verso di lui sorridente e gli sussurra “ Je vous aime Rochefort “, con tutta l’innocenza della fanciullezza.  
Rochefort resta senza parole, poi l’Infanta lo abbraccia ed entra nella sua stanza lasciandolo con i suoi pensieri e quelle parole che lentamente si fanno strada nel suo cuore.  
Anne non ne parla più, nemmeno quando sono alle porte di Bordeaux e lui sa che quel giorno lei sposerà il suo re sotto gli occhi vigili della regina madre. Quando le consegna il crocefisso le fa promettere che non lo toglierà mai, che lui la ama e che sarà il suo cavalier servente se lei lo vorrà e lei acconsente con un sorriso prima di abbracciarlo un’ultima volta.

 

 

Le prigioni in Spagna sono fredde, umide e buie ma dopo i primi mesi ci si abitua.  
Rochefort ha perso la nozione del tempo, i primi giorni faceva in modo di contare lo scorrere del tempo ma alla fine ha rinunciato, lo scorrere del tempo ormai lo conta grazie all’ombra proiettata dal sole e a quante volte si ricordano di portargli da mangiare. Quando il dolore è troppo pensa a lei. Ad Anna, la sua Anna.  
La regina di Francia è il suo angelo caritatevole, a volte gli sembra di vederla quando il dolore raggiunge livelli insopportabili e la solitudine è troppa: lei gli appare come la donna più bella del mondo, gli accarezza dolcemente la testa e gli sussurra parole d’amore in francese e lui immagina di stringerla a sé, di abbracciarla, di venerarla, di amarla come merita. L’Anna creata dalla sua mente lo ama, lo desidera, lo conforta e gli sussurra che quando sarà libero potranno rivedersi, che lo sta aspettando a Parigi. Per questo Rochefort accetta il piano degli spagnoli, perché così potrà essere libero, potrà tornare a Parigi da lei, dalla sua regina e potrà essere al suo fianco come sarebbe dovuto essere, non gli importa della politica o del cardinale, l’unica cosa che desidera è poter finalmente rivedere Anna. Solo per lei, lo fa solo per lei si ripete mentre ascolta, memorizza e si prepara per tornare in azione, solo per Anna.

 

 

Quando la rivede resta colpito da lei: Anna d’Austria è divenuta una bellissima donna, come prometteva da ragazza, semplicemente radiosa.  
Il re invece lo lascia indifferente, è il suo re ma lui non serve il re ma la sua bella regina però deve fingere di essere un suo uomo, deve guadagnare la fiducia di quell’odioso bamboccio che non sa come rendere la donna che ama felice. Lui saprebbe come fare pensa quando posa la testa sul cuscino ogni notte.  
La immagina accanto a lui, sorridente e lui si inginocchia per dichiararle che la ama, che farebbe di tutto per la sua bellissima regina e lei sorridente risponde che lo ama a sua volta, che lo ha atteso e che ora lui deve darle una prova d’amore. E lui è sempre entusiasta di obbedirle, per questo cerca dolcemente le sue labbra, le sfiora, le assaggia, lentamente bacia la sua bella regina ed è solo quando la sente fremere che azzarda qualcosa di più. Lentamente cade in ginocchio davanti a lei senza smettere di baciarle le mani e poi con la reverenza che si deve ad una reliquia le alza le gonne. Lei geme mentre lui la tocca, la sfiora e lentamente la fa godere, non è degno di godere con lei ma almeno può farle provare piacere si dice mentre sente le sue mani tra i suoi capelli e si spinge contro di lei, leccando, succhiando, regalandole l’estasi. Resta in ginocchio anche quando la sente raggiungere l’apice, lentamente, piccoli sussulti che lo rendono orgoglioso.  
È lei che lo incoraggia, che gli sussurra che lo desidera, che lo vuole perché lui non oserebbe fare alcunché. Solo quando è lei a suggerirglielo Rochefort la prende in braccio e la distende al letto, la bella donna  di cui si è innamorato quando lei era ancora una fanciulla, la sua regina e colei a cui ha dedicato tutto sé stesso.  
È sempre lei ad attirarlo a sé quando lui si è liberato dai suoi abiti ed è lei a stringerlo a sé mentre lui la divora di baci, la bocca carnosa, il collo sottile, i seni pieni, la maternità le dona pensa Rochefort, se solo il padre del bambino non fosse quel bamboccio del re. La sfiora, la tocca, la bacia, la lecca, venera ogni singolo pezzo di pelle prima di possederla, è pur sempre la sua regina lei. E lei geme, sospira ed ansima mentre lui mormora parole d’amore e si spinge dolcemente dentro di lei.  
Si sveglia da quei sogni inebrianti solamente quando lei geme il suo nome e poi urla che lo ama, che lo ha sempre amato e che lo ha atteso per tutti quegli anni, solitamente si sveglia con il sorriso sul volto e un’erezione pulsante di cui si prende cura con foga, nella sua mente l’immagine della sua regina che gli si concede, del suo magnifico corpo, delle sue belle mani, della sua bocca e dei suoi sospiri, per questo quando raggiunge l’apice sussurra il suo nome, solo il suo.

 

 

Gli sembra di essere finito in un incubo quando lei lo respinge eppure lui era pronto a perdonarle tutto, anche l’affaire con quel moschettiere, Aramis.  
Quell’uomo non è niente per lui, solo una seccatura, un donnaiolo impenitente che non potrà mai amare Anna come lui la ama e lo sanno entrambi, lei deve averlo scelto perché lui non era a corte, se ci fosse stato allora niente tra la sua regina e il moschettiere sarebbe avvenuto, di questo è sicuro.  
Era così sicuro che lei avrebbe ricambiato, che lo avrebbe amato come lui amava lei e che sarebbe riuscito a passare sopra quell’errore di lei con il moschettiere, poteva perdonarla perché lui era assente e lei era sposata ad un uomo come il re. Ne era sicuro e per questo aveva osato così tanto, quelle parole, quei gesti. Lei lo aveva rifiutato ma quelle erano solo parole e non significavano nulla, non quando fino a poco tempo prima lei gli aveva fatto chiaramente capire che aspettava un suo gesto per gettarsi tra le sue braccia.  
La sua ritrosia è solo la ritrosia normale di una donna che ha avuto così pochi uomini, un marito inetto e un moschettiere che aveva avuto così tante donne, come potevano amarla come lui l’amava da anni? Si era ripetuto questo mentre la toccava, la sua pelle, il suo calore, li aveva desiderati per anni e ora finalmente lei sarebbe stata sua e lo avrebbe amato, sarebbe riuscito a farsi amare da lei. È solo ritrosia si ripete mentre la spinge a terra, dopo i primi momenti sarà lei stessa ad accoglierlo e ad amarlo come merita, di questo ne è sicuro.  
Non è come ha sognato ma è tutta colpa di quel moschettiere si ripete poco prima che la piccola Constance entri e rovini tutto. Quello che segue è un dolore insostenibile non all’occhio, quello fa male non così tanto ma al cuore, è il suo cuore che lentamente si spezza in mille piccoli pezzi.

 

 

Se non potrà avere il suo amore avrà almeno il suo odio aveva pensato Rochefort. Non essere amato da una regina ma farsi odiare da lei e costringerla a cedere come una prigioniera e non come la regina che è. Lei ha distrutto il suo amore, il loro amore per … un uomo che non potrà mai darle quello che lui poteva darle e che le avrebbe sicuramente dato.  
Voleva solo che Anna lo guardasse, che lo amasse, non chiedeva altro, e lei lo amata lo sa perché ricorda come lo guardava quando era appena tornato dalla spagna, allora andava tutto bene ma almeno … non cesserà mai di amarla, vuole solo sentire le sue parole, l’ultimo desiderio ad un moribondo non si nega.  
La vede muovere le labbra ma non riesce a capire cosa stia dicendo, però ha ottenuto qualcosa che Aramis non otterrà mai: sta morendo davanti a lei, per lei, anche se lei crede che lui la odi, non potrebbe mai odiare la sua bella regina, la sua Anna.


End file.
